


Eternity

by Vega_Tenala



Series: SuperCorp/Karlena Shorts [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Implied Feelings, May be a little OOC (sorry for that), One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: After Kara failing to reciprocate the trust that Lena had given to her, a hurt Lena decides to take karma into her own hands and make Kara pay for hurting her in such a way.--------A prompt from corvette73 on Tumblr! It's the first thing for Supergirl for a while so I hope y'all enjoy!





	Eternity

Lena sipped slowly from her glass as she looked pensively across National City as the setting sun shimmered across the buildings that covered the view. The blood in the glass tasted metallic, tangy on her tongue as it rolled its way down her throat, quenching the harsh fires of thirst that continuously burned there. The need was sated for only a short moment, that it was relief enough. But it did nothing to quell the thoughts of  _ her _ that kept filling her mind, of all that had transpired, all that had been revealed in the past few days.

After everything that had happened, everything that they had been through together, Lena thought she had earned her right to be trusted by one of her closest friends. Time and again she had proven that she was more than loyal, and was as good as she could be. She had tried so hard to prove that she was not her name, that she was trustworthy. That despite her nature, she was not evil.

And damn her senses for defying her! As she sat and thought, it had crossed her mind once or twice that missing it, something so big, had been her own damn fault, that she should have figured something about from the way  _ she _ had smelt, how  _ her _ heartbeat sounded every time they were together. Perhaps it had been because her senses had been dulled from the lack of human blood. But no more. She would not be tricked like that again, she refused to be, and she would not be made a laughing stock of again.

Lena was not a vindictive person, but she had to make  _ her _ pay for hurting her like this, for hurting her so deeply. They had been friends, the best of friends, and they could have been more surely, but if she couldn’t be trusted with this secret, then was she really trusted by  _ her  _ and  _ them _ , to begin with? But what punishment was suitable for this transgression? How could she repay this betrayal, this stake to her cold, dead heart? So many ideas flittered across her mind, many of them horrible or gruesome, but none were fitting, none were exactly  _ good _ enough for this.

Something else, perhaps.

Something just as permanent.

Something that would force  _ her _ to remember what she had done.

Lena was not a vindictive person.

But there must be consequences.

It usually wasn't in her nature to act so incredibly rashly, and only a very few people were able to draw such courses of action from her. But she had the power, the strength, to manage it, now. She could feel it as with each sip, the blood sated her thirst a little bit more, as it gave her back the strength she had been trying to resist the call of for so long, the song that promised her power. It sang to her of the deeds she could accomplish is she but drank again, and again, and again. And for the first time, she was so much more than willing to give in to that without a second thought. And for the first time, she most certainly going to.

She downed the rest of her glass as the sun dipped below the horizon, darkening the skies further while her eyes began to take on a deathly yellow glow, which slowly began to turn into a deep fire-bright orange and then, at last, to a dangerously deadly crimson red as blood’s power took hold. She would need all her strength if she was going to succeed in this, as she well knew taking down someone like  _ Supergirl _ was not to be done lightly. She knew where others, even Lex, had failed in their power-mad schemes. But she would not fail as they had, she was Lena Luthor after all.

And Lena Luthor was not like others. This was not for power, but a lesson.

She was not a vindictive person.

But this vengeance that she would wreak upon her former friend would taste so, so sweet upon her tongue. She could imagine it now even, but she would have to wonder, once she was done, what may happen after to the Girl of Steel. It was something she would definitely be looking forward to observing, and she would be sure to make preparations to do so. But how long she could avoid  _ Kara Danvers _ was something else, something that could only be left to chance. But somehow, she would make it work. She had to.

Sighing, she picked up the blood bag that had been deposited on her pristine desk, narrowing her eyes a little at the leakage of blood left behind. She would clear it up later before she had her meetings in the morning. She poured herself another glass of blood, tossing the bag in the bin easily. Sure, bagged blood was decent, ethical and all that. But there was just that wonderful  _ warmth _ missing from it, like the feel of flesh under her lips as she bit down, the slight resistance of the skin before it was pierced by her teeth, the feel of the pulse thrumming along through the blood as she drank.

Perhaps, for the first time in a long time, it was time for the hunt to begin.

***

_ Two Months Later _

“I’m sorry Kara, but Ms Luthor doesn’t wish to see you right now,” Jess stated resolutely, once again, to Kara Danvers. The blonde was terribly persistent, she would give her that certainly. But Jess knew that Lena was, in simple terms, unhappy with Kara, more than she had been unhappy with people ever before. And that meat that Kara was in no way, ever, getting up to see her boss. Not even with her famous puppy eyes. 

“Jess Please-.”

“No Ms Danvers. Now I suggest you leave before I get security to remove and bar you from the building.” The secretary glared at her. Kara was a good and kind person, and she more than knew that. But orders were orders, and Kara had to have screwed up incredibly bad for her boss to have Kara’s access revoked. What she had done exactly, however, still eluded both of them.

“Fine...fine I’ll go just...tell her to call me? Text me? Something?!” Kara pleaded.

“I will pass the message along, now goodbye Ms Danvers.”

Kara pouted as the curt response but accepted it nonetheless. Jess was not going to budge on this, she hadn’t for two months. So, she was just going to have to see Lena another way and force the conversation they needed to have. She had to know why her best friend was ignoring her, blocking her at every turn and all but disappearing from her life since this mess had begun. It was painful and becoming more so the longer that Lena refused even the slightest bit of contact. Lena didn’t seem to want anything to do with CatCo, and given her lack of oversight of the company, rumours had started to surface that the Luthor was considering selling the company.

Kara was getting desperate.

“Alright. Night Jess.” She sighed dejectedly before turning around and leaving the building, slipping past the others itching to get out and get home for the rest of the evening. After the ‘talk’ with Jess, the fresh air was a nice change in the atmosphere. Without a second thought, she was already pinpointing the nearest alleyway that she could use. It took a few minutes to find one suitable enough, a few blocks away from L-Corp. She turned into it and continued a good way down before she determined that it was safe enough for her to pull off her clothes and get them haphazardly into her bag. She the bag behind a nearby bin before sorting out her cape and proceeding to jump into the air. If Kara couldn’t get to see Lena, then hopefully Supergirl would. Lena had managed to avoid seeing the Super for a while now, so perhaps a visit was due.

It only took a few moments to fly up to the L-Corp balcony, and when she landed, the officer beyond the glass was dark save for the light from the computer screen. It was enough to show the lone figure, sitting at the desk, a glass in her hand as she looked at something on the dimmed screen. She wasn’t surprised, Lena was often one to stay late when she had work to do. Kara swallowed and steeled herself before trying the door. Thankfully it was inlocked, as usual.

When she walked in, however, she already felt small.

The room was cold. While she couldn’t feel actual temperature, she just knew that somehow, the room was incredibly cold, both literally and metaphorically. She was not wanted here, it was like intruding on the lion's den, or walking into a dragon’s lair. She was a trespasser her, and she almost felt like prey with the way the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Taking another breath to reinforce herself, she opened her mouth to speak, but Lena Luthor beat her to it.

“Was it because I’m a Luthor?” Lena queried, not turning to face her former friend before sipping from her glass filled with a deep red liquid.

“Uhm, what?” Kara furrowed her brows in confusion, tilting her head a little.

“You lied to me. Was it because I’m a Luthor?”

“I didn’t lie to you, Lena...I don’t even know what-”

“Lying by omission is still lying, Kara.” There was a break in her voice. Hurt and pain all wrapped up into a tiny angry ball that broke into the way she spoke. She put the glass down on to the desk, and Kara caught sight of the broken glass of the picture frame, the cracks that broke across and distorted the image. The almost perfect crack down the middle that almost perfectly separated her from Lena.

And then Kara processed the words. Lena hadn’t called her  _ Supergirl _ . 

She had called her  _ Kara _ .

Well fuck, she thought.

“...How did you-?”

Lena cut her off somewhat aggressively. “Lex told me, of all the people to find out from. How could you lie to me like that Kara? Did you really think that I wouldn’t find out?”

“I didn’t...I didn't want you to be drawn into it...if someone knew-” 

“Save it!” Lena snapped, a harsher tone in her voice. “You betrayed me, Kara. I thought that you trusted me. Clearly, I was wrong.”

“Lena-” Kara swallowed as the woman stood. There was a difference in the posture Lena held. It was more like that of a viper now, ready to strike at any given moment, or a wounded creature trapped in a corner willing to do anything that it had to do get itself out. She was defensive and hurt. But there was also confidence there, as Lena turned to face Supergirl, a small smile on her face and black box in hand.

“You know, for hours I wondered. ‘Why would she lie to me?’ And I could never think up a positive answer. I mean, it was right in front of my eyes the  _ entire _ time and I couldn’t see it and I should have done. So I forgot about the why. You don’t get to hurt me, Kara, and not face the consequences of your actions.”

“Lena I’m so, so sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t know how! And you’re right, I should have and I’m so, so sorry...Lena…”

“Lena stepped around the chair and moved toward the Kryptonian. “You’re not sorry.”

Kara looked at Lena, desperate, slightly panicked, and very much hurt herself. How could Lena not believe her? What had Lex said to her?  _ How _ had he said it to her? And then she noticed Lena’s eyes and the faint red glow they held, just barely held back from its full force. “But you will be.”

She watched as Lena opened the box. And suddenly, everything felt slower. There was a burning that began to build in her veins, a weakness that took ahold of her bones and blood, that made her muscles quiver, unable to hold her up for much longer. As Lena walked closer, she pulled a green, glowing rock out from the box. It fit perfectly in her hand. And Kara’s heart sank as she felt it’s weakening abilities press into everything about her. Like acid and fire running through her veins, searing into her.

Then the fear gripped her in its icy grasp.

“Lena...please…” She behaved as she fell down, her legs no longer able to support her. She bearly had enough strength in her arms to catch herself, and not fall onto the floor, straight onto her face. “Please don’t do this…”

Lena let out a humourless chuckle as she shifted into a strong posture, coming right up next to the fallen heroine. “You need to learn the price of betrayal Kara!” She sent a foot into the blonde, knocking her over with too much ease, winding her as it contacted with her side. “You need to  _ learn. _ ”

Kara fought it for as long as she could, but the Kryptonite was potent, so incredibly potent and staying conscious, fighting it off, was a losing battle. And eventually, with Lena looking over her prone form, she could only slip into oblivion.

***

After making a decision on her course of action, it had taken a couple of weeks at most for Lena to fund and build a new containment cell in one of the lower L-Corp sub-basements, and it was thanks to the incredible amounts of data she had gained from the incidents with Reign, it was all too easy to improve upon her original designs making the new build so much better than the last. And with the red sun lamp readying Kara for what was to come, it was simply a matter of time until her plan came to fruition.

So she sat that the glass-topped desk, sipping from a new glass with a new drink of blood, straight from another blood bag, watching as Kara slept off the effects of her exposure to the Kryptonite. It would be harder for her to do so, taking into consideration the weakening effects of the sun lamp, but she had  _ calculated _ for that. 

After all, she was Lena Luthor, and Lena Luthor always had a plan. 

She was smart and strong and, most of all, powerful in various different ways. So of course, she had the foresight to make sure that Kara was hooked up to monitors, and that she had the right nutrients to fight off the remainder of the radiation. And it had all been ready by the time Kara had finally cracked and come to her office to see her. Naturally, it had only been a matter of time before the girl's heart overruled her head on the matter. She knew what Kara was like, rushing into things at times without a second thought. And on this occasion, it had worked perfectly to her advantage. Everything with Kara was a waiting game. And waiting was something she was so very good at. After all, she had all of the time in the world to wait, and it made sense to perfect such an art.

She tilted her head as she kept watching. She could hear as Kara’s heartbeat slowly began to speed up, bit by bit, as her breathing began to change. A quick glance to the monitors on the side of the desk told her that her presumption was most likely corrects. Kara was waking up, almost over her encounter with the Kryptonite, and almost ready to repay the debt that she had imposed upon herself.

Lena furrowed her brow for a moment as she thought. She was doing the right thing, she knew that she was. People like Kara shouldn’t have the ability to get away with hurting others. It was wrong of them to do so. She knew it! Friends didn’t keep such secrets from each other. Kara’s excuse about her safety must have been false, Lena was always in the thick of it anyway. It wasn’t going to put her in any more danger than she was already in as a Luthor and an Alien supporter. She had lied to Lena, simply put, so what other secrets might the blonde be keeping that were not only a danger to her, but to others as well? Lena was not a vindictive person.

But a lesson had to be learned.

So when Kara fully awoke, at last, opening her eyes to look around before sitting up, Lena was there up next to the containment field watching over her carefully. Watching as Kara’s eyes finally landed on her, and as Kara swallowed a little in fear.

Lena was not a vindictive person, but never had she thought that she would ever enjoy the look of fear from another.

“Ah, Kara. I was wondering when you'd wake up.” Lena smiled at her former friend, but it was not a friendly smile she gave. It was wolfish, hungry. It was the smile of a dangerous, cunning predator, knowing that its prey was thoroughly trapped. Like a spider, with a fly trapped in its web.

“Lena…” There it was. That pleading, begging tone again. So small, and fragile. Oh, how the mightly Supergirl had fallen! The Hero of National City, reduced to this, nothing more than her mortal shell. To simply flesh and blood. There were no sun-powered abilities to save her from the inevitable this time, no alien biology to prevent her fall fro grace this time. “Lena you don’t have to do this…”

Lena watched as Kara slowly, weakly, limply, turned herself around so that she could push her feet off of the bed and onto the floor. From her cautions movements, it was clear that she didn't dare muddle with the nutrient drop Lena had placed into her hand. As Lena watched, she noted that the super-suit didn’t look anywhere near as imposing on Supergirl now that she was without her powers. Had she been her mother, or more like her, perhaps she would have stripped even that minuscule protection from that weak, mortal body.

But Lena wasn’t that cruel.

“Tell me, Kara, what did you expect me to do when I found out? You could have told me from the start and yet...I had to find out from Lex of all people.” She sighed.

“Let me go Lena and we can forget this! I won't tell Alex you did this or anyone! Not J’onn or James or-”

“Oh, I’ll let you go Kara, soon enough. But you have a very important lesson to learn. I trusted you Kara, and not only as my friend. I trusted you with my secret, the curse I have been given. That trust clearly wasn’t returned.” Lena narrowed her now glowing eyes, the red in them flaring up. She was not a vindictive person.

“What are you planning Lena?” Kara’s eyes hardened a little, as best as could be in her state. It almost made Lena laugh, the way that the lamb tried to stand up to the lion.

Lena smiled, her elongated canines flashing in the light of the lab as they extended. She pressed a button on the panel on the wall of the cell beside her, dropping the containment field to let her in. Kara, for what it was worth, did try to defend herself as Lena stepped forward. Pulling the needle from her hand with a hiss, she tried to charge the Luthor head-on. But all she ran into was the hand that had already snapped up to catch her, aimed at her throat. 

Lena’s strength was was unmatched, and Kara, weak from the red sun lamp and Kryptonite, was unable to fight back against the hardened grip.

“Lena-.” Kara choked out.

The Luthor, with the speed of a super, moved Kara against the containment wall of the cell with calculated force. It wouldn’t give her any injuries that would last, but Kara was sure to be bruised quickly from the hit. Lena moved her hand upward, repositioning her hand a little to force Kara’s head up and off to the side while her other hand snapped out to grip Kara’s arm and pin it to the wall, leaving her with only one hand free. Leaning in close, Lena took an indulgent sniff. A mix of potstickers, strawberries and blood filled her nose.

“It’s a shame I have to this Kara, it really is.” She leaned up a little to whisper in the blonde’s ear. “But people like you, you need to learn that trust is a two-way street. You broke mine Kara, and now I’m going to make sure that you’ll  _ never _ forget it.”

“Lena-!” Kara kicked out weakly, but the blows weren’t anywhere near strong enough to even begin to faze her captor. Her free hand tried to pry as the on around her neck in vain, it’s grip too strong. “Pl-lease…”

“I hope you enjoy the gift I’m giving you Kara. I know I will.”

Before Kara could plead with her again, Lena bit down into the Kryotnian’s flesh. After weakening her, it was soft and tender beneath her lips, her teeth cutting through it easily, and into the blood vessels beneath. Almost immediately, she could feel the tingly tangy metallic taste of blood, the liquid filling her mouth. It took everything Lena had not the drain Kara dry there and then. But she managed it. And soon, the struggling died out as she went limp after a few moments, the blood loss forcing her into a state of near unconsciousness.

Lena pulled back, blood dripping down her chin onto her white blouse, staining it red. Kara’s head hung limply in her hand, energy drained. She pulled back the arm that had held onto Kara’s, letting the freed arm hang there lifelessly. Watching her, Lena brought her wrist up to her mouth and bit down, opening up her veins to let the blood flow before pressing it to Kara’s lips. It took a minute or so for the blood to start doing its work, but soon enough it was giving Kara energy enough to respond to its taste. Eventually, Kara was strong enough, and awake enough, to press her lips against the wrist and start drawing the blood out for her herself. Lena grinned as she felt the light suction on the small wounds.

After several more minutes, when she knew that Kara had taken her fill, she took the wrist away and brought it back to her own mouth. She licked away the blood, healing the bite almost instantly. The, with supernatural speed, she adjusted Kara’s positioning to make it easier to pick her up before taking her back to the bed and gently laying her down onto it, adjusting her a little once she was down before letting her go. 

She was almost there, the first person to take Supergirl down, with forever lasting consequences. She exited the cell before putting the containment field back up, a smirk plastering itself across her face. It was now only a matter of hours until her vengeance was won, and already the call of her soon-to-be victory was a powerful one. If even Supergirl, Earths strongest Hero and defender, couldn’t stop her, then who could possibly take this victory away from her? But Lena Luthor was not a stupid person. Now was not the time to ignore the very real threats posed by the DEO and the Super-Friends, they were often the reason for Kara’s victories in one way or another. She had to avoid them discerning Kara’s whereabouts or the events that had transpired for at least a few hours, and from past experience, she knew that was more than enough time for them to prevail.

But then again, they hadn’t been working against the superior Luthor before. She would do her best not to harm them, and at the very least not permanently. They didn’t deserve to be punished for another's mistakes, and it wasn’t their secret to tell added onto that. It was Kara’s. But  _ Kara _ didn’t trust her. But maybe one of the others did.

And Lena Luthor was not a vindictive person.

***

Kara groaned as she woke up slowly. Her head was throbbing, thoughts dulled, the lights were so incredibly bright. Everything just  _ ached _ so badly and she wished that it would stop already. There was a dull pulsing in her gums that she noted as she blinked her eyes opens to see her surroundings. It took time to adjust to the light, but eventually, she got there, finding herself looking up at an emotionless, white ceiling. 

Then the memories hit her.

Kryptonite. Blood. Teeth.  _ Pain _ .

_ Oh no. _ She scrambled to sit up, moving a bit to fast, thus only serving to make her headache worse. There was a strange, clenching weakness in her muscles that was unlike anything that Kryptonite of the Red Sun had ever given her before. She had spent more than long enough either the weakness felt from both to know when either or both of them were the culprits. But this, this was different. It felt like it was to the bone. A strange chill-type feel, much like how she felt from that one cold, but at the same time, it was so entirely different from that.

A hand flew to her neck. She could feel the crumbling, dried blood that was layered there, and her heart began to pound heavily in fear, or, she thought it did. Something was a bit wrong, she could feel like her heart was pumping, but there was something  _ wrong _ with the feel of it. What had Lena done to her? She shook her head a little and was suddenly overcome with dizziness. It cleared quickly enough. Thankfully, allowing her to push herself around so that she could put her feet firmly on the floor. She was, to her relief, still in her super-suit. Though there was no doubt blood had gotten onto the fabric, something that would need to be washed out as soon as possible.

Slowly, she stood up. Her legs wobbled at the weight, but she pushed through it with determination. Once she was finally up, she took herself one step at a time over to the containment field. She pressed a hand to it experimentally, but there was a firm force there, pulsing against her hand. In her state, she was never going to break through it. For a moment, her thoughts of escape were broken by the ache that was now starting to grow and make itself known in her stomach, and combined with the cracking dryness in her throat that told her that she was in need of food and liquid, and soon.

“Hello?” She called out, wondering if there was anyone around.

“Kara,” Lena responded, making the blond jump around to face the other side of the cell to see the Luthor standing there, a soft smirk painted on her lips. She could have sworn that Lena had been wearing a white blouse previously, instead of the silken red one that she was wearing now. “How are you feeling?”

“What did you do to me?” Kara’s voice quivered, and Lena’s red eyes seemed to light up a little at her frightful tone.

“I taught you a lesson that you will never forget. Are you hungry?”

Kara swallowed as Lena shut down the containment field on that side, watching her with weary eyes. The woman held bother arms behind her back. But within seconds her thoughts were shaken, and observations broken, as all she could was smell  _ something _ . And it smelt so delicious, so strong, that she couldn't help licking her lips at the scent that filled her nostrils. It took all her strength to shake away the need.

“I...I’m not.” She refuted, trying to sound resolute.

“Are you sure, Kara?” Lena unfolded an arm from behind her back and held out a clear bag, filled with a deep, red, delicious-looking liquid. She tossed it onto the bed between her and Kara with ease. “It won't kill you, I promise.”

“What did you do?!” Kara asked again, more forcefully.

“Take a wild guess, Kara.” Lena rolled her eyes. “Surely you are smart enough to guess what I did.”

Kara gasped as it hit her. The Bite. The Blood. The Taste. The Aching. “No…”

“Oh yes!” Lena laughed. “Welcome to your new life, Kara. Eternity is a long time to be around, I hope that you don’t repeat your mistakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to write more fics again soon! Please feel free to leave a review!


End file.
